Conventionally, in making tea, tea is firstly filled into a container, then adding hot water into the container. After several minutes, the tea water can be drunken. However, the tea and water are not separated properly. Therefore, it is possible that tea dreg is drunken by the user. Furthermore, the tealeaves still remain in the container, thus the density becomes larger and larger, and dregs are increased. The fragrant odor of the tea will disappear. Therefore, some novel designs are invented, which may separate tea with water. Wherein in one structure, the tea infusing device contains an inner cup and an outer cup. A through hole and a rolling ball are installed on the center of the cup bottom, and a filtering net is installed therein. A linkage is further connected to one side of the inner cup and the through hole. The user may infuse tea in the inner cup and then press the linkage for ejecting the rolling ball. The tea can be filtered by the filtering net, and then is drained to the outer cup at the lower side, thus the water without tea dregs are obtained. However, in such kinds of structure, the rolling ball is rolled between the bottom of the inner cup and the filtering net without any confinement. Moreover, a gap is easily formed between the rolling ball and the through hole, when the cup is inclined and tea water is desired to be poured out, the rolling ball will roll out of the through hole so that the water drains out improperly. Furthermore, it is possible that water will drain out drop by drop. Besides, the inner cup and outer cup are used in pairs. Therefore, when the upper half space of the outer cup is occupied by the inner cup, the space for containing water is limited so that it can not be used in other container.
Therefore, in order to solve such problem, the inventor of the present invention has invented a special tea infusing device for resolving aforesaid problem and disclosed novel tea infusing devices, such as that disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 09/324108, "INDUSION COFFEE MAKER", file in Oct. 27, 1998, and Taiwan Patent Application No. 09/324108, "IMPROVEMENT STRUCTURE OF A TEA FLUSHING DEVICE", filed in Jun. 2, 1999. In the two patents, a protruding ring portion is installed at bottom of a cup. A plurality of vertical long holes are symmetrically installed at the protruding ring portion. A leg plate extends from each long hole. A buckling disk is prepared. A ring with a diameter smaller than that of the protruding ring portion and having a symmetric outer periphery is formed. A through hole with respect to the leg plate is installed on the buckling disk adjacent to the ring. The buckling disk can pass through the long hole by a buckling post, and leg plate can insert into the through hole so that the buckling disk can longitudinal move in the cup. A water stopping device capable of being inserted into the central through hole at the bottom of the cup and capable of sealing or opening the through hole at proper time is installed on the center of the buckling disk. Therefore, when the cup is flatly arranged on a plane by the leg plates, the buckling disk will descend by the weight thereof so that the water stopping device will seal the through hole for stopping water. The user only needs to locate the cup in any container with a diameter smaller than that of the buckling disk, the buckling disk will be ejected by the container so that the water stopping device separate with the through hole. Thus, the water (or coffee) within the cup flows to the container successfully. Thus use of these prior art is convenient.
In normal use, the novel tea infusing device has a good effect. However, when it is used with containers with different sizes. The diameter of the buckling disk is generally larger than that of outer edge of the protruding ring portion at cup bottom, thus it is possible to be contacted by the user or other objects. Therefore, the water stopping device is ejected to separate with the through hole slightly so that a little water drains out.